(Trans Fic) The Ugly Twin
by AliceJung88
Summary: "Bodoh! Kau telah menyatakan cinta pada orang yang salah!" Sehun yang menyukai Taemin malah menyatakan perasaannya pada Kai, saudara kembar Taemin. SehunxKai HunKai KaiHun Uke!Kai Twin!KaixTaemin Slight!ChanKai Angst Romance YAOI School-life Hurt
1. Foreword

The Ugly Twin

Written by Fallenenigma (www. asianfanfics profile/view/244223)

Link: www. asianfanfics story/view/764968/the-ugly-twin-angst-taekai-sekai-kaihun-chankai-bottomkai (Hapus spasi atau ke profil aku untuk link hidupnya ya)

Sehun x Kai

Translated by diejungs88

.

 **Foreword**

Taemin dan Kai adalah kembar dengan wajah yang mirip, tapi sifat yang sepenuhnya berbeda.

Taemin adalah segalanya sedangkan Kai tidak. Dia memiliki segalanya tapi Kai tidak.

Teman... Reputasi... Pencitraan...

Cinta...

Segalanya hanya untuk Taemin.

Bagaimana jika suatu hari Sehun yang jatuh cinta kepada junior tarinya, Kim Taemin, secara tak sengaja malah menyatakan cinta kepada Kai?

Bagaimana jika Kai menerima pernyataan Sehun?

Dan ketika Sehun menyadari bahwa Kai dan Taemin adalah sepenuhnya orang yang berbeda, apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Apakah dia akan mencintai Kai?

Atau menyakitinya seperti yang orang lain lakukan?

To be continued...

A/N dari Fallenenigma:

Pertama, aku bukan kembaran. Cerita ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari Jo- _twins_ dari Bofriend. Aku membaca cerita tentang mereka, ditulis oleh risible, "God Kneels Before Our Crime" dan ceritanya benar-benar... _heart-clenching_. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki kembaran, tapi aku membaca banyak cerita tentang hal tersebut dan... POP! Suatu ide cerita muncul di kepalaku. Sayangnya risible menggantungkanku dan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dengan Youngmin :(

Ini adalah cerita _angst_ tentang Kai, yang tidak beruntung menjadi kembaran jelek (WELL, HE'S TOTALLY NOT UGLY FOR ME!). Cerita ini asli ditulis olehku, dan temanku YuukiHikari dari toko _betareading_ *LUXE*ALL STOP SHOP. Silahkan kunjungi toko mereka! Hihi~

Jadi aku berharap kalian menikmati cerita ini dan tolong diingat.

 _No one likes to be compared._

Dan begitupun dengan kamu.

Jadi jangan lakukan hal tersebut.

T/N dari diejungs88:

Hai, aku kambek dengan transfic. Maaf kan fic amore yang gak kulanjutin. Draft ada, tapi males upload, kayanya kok jelek ya? Tapi di satu sisi aku juga gak mau ngecewain yang udah nunggu, jadi aku upload ini untuk mengobati kekecewaan kalian. Walau gitu, amore akan aku lanjutin dengan upgrade alur yang lebih oke.

Seyaa~


	2. 1 - That Feeling

Original story: (Hapus spasi atau kunjungi profil aku)

1 – That Feeling

 _Kenapa dia?_

 _Kenapa selalu dia?_

 _Kenapa bukan aku?_

 _Kenapa tak pernah..._

 _...aku...?_

Nyonya Kim memandang sekilas ke jam dinding. Jam 6.36 AM. Dia meletakkan piring berisi sarapan mereka dan menghela napas berat. "Taemin-ah?"

Seorang anak lelaki dengan rambut panjang berwarna almond menolehkan kepala untuk memandang ibunya. " _Yes, mom_?"

"Pergi bangunkan Jongin." Nyonya Kim berkata. Tangannya mulai menuangkan susu ke gelas yang kosong. "Aku bertaruh dia masih tidur. Sudah hampir waktu mereka untuk pergi ke sekolah, kenapa dia belum juga bangun? Dasar anak pemalas."

" _Yes, mom_." Taemin mematuhi dan berdiri. Dia bergegas ke kamar adik kembarnya di lantai dua.

"Anak itu adalah pembuat onar. Dia seharusnya tidak meminta kamar yang terpisah dengan Taemin. Lihat, dia tidak bisa bangun tepat waktu kecuali Taemin di sana! Mereka akan terlambat lagi hari ini!" Nyonya Kim menghela napas berat.

"Jangan memenuhi permintaan Jongin lagi." Tuan Kim berkata tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari koran. "Dia telah meminta terlalu banyak hal aneh akhir-akhir ini."

Nyonya Kim hanya menghela napas.

Kenapa Jongin tidak bisa lebih seperti Taemin, yang lebih tenang dan patuh?

Sudah tiga bulan sejak Jongin meminta Nyonya Kim untuk memisah kamarnya dengan Taemin dan Taemin masih tidak bisa mengerti apa alasan utamanya. Jongin tidak pernah bangun pagi. Apa yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa pilihan untuk tidur di ruangan berbeda itu benar? Apakah Taemin terlalu mengganggu saat membangunkannya selama ini? Atau apakah hal tersebut karena Zico?

Taemin benar-benar penasaran dengan jawabannya.

Taemin membuka pintu kamar saudara kembarnya dan menemukan saudaranya tidur dengan igauan di bawah selimut tebalnya. Yang lebih muda tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun tanda-tanda untuk bangun sesegera mungkin. Itu adalah hal buruk.

" _Hey_ , Jongin-ah." Taemin mengguncang saudaranya pelan. " _Hey_ , bangun. Ibu memanggilmu. Kau harus mulai bersiap sekarang atau dia akan datang sendiri dan menendangmu."

Jongin mengerang dan bergerak. Dia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan dengan berat dan menyembunyikan dirinya lagi ketika dia melihat wajah Taemin.

" _Hey, Hey_. Aku serius. Bangun sekarang!" Taemin menarik selimut saudaranya dan geraman lainnya lebih keras.

"Aku bangun, aku bangun. Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Jongin mengusir Taemin, berharap yang lainnya akan menghilang sesegera mungkin.

"Tidak. Aku harus memastikan kau masuk ke kamar mandi dengan mataku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kita datang terlambat lagi hari ini karena kau jatuh tertidur tepat setelah aku meninggalkan ruanganmu!"

Jongin menggeram lebih keras dan mengeratkan mata lelahnya dengan lebih keras.

"Jongin-ah. Apakah kau ingin aku memanggil ibu... atau ayah?"

Jongin menghela napas sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia memandang tajam Taemin yang telah sepenuhnya siap dengan pakaian kasualnya, terlihat menyenangkan sekaligus cukup sopan untuk memanjakan mata orang-orang.

Dia tercium seperti bunga –poni rambut berwarna _almond_ nya diikat kecil kendur, dan hazel mata yang memandang pada milik Jongin yang lebih gelap.

Kenapa dia sangat indah?

"JONGIN- _AH_!"

Jongin tersentak ketika dia mendengar teriakan ibunya.

"BANGUN!"

"Dia sudah bangun, _mom_! Dia sedang mandi!" Taemin menjawab ketika menarik kembarannya bangun, dan mendorongnya ke kamar mandi.

Jongin memandang tajam pada setengah dari dirinya itu dengan pandangan kosong.

Apa yang anak ini lakukan?

Mencoba terlihat baik di hadapan ayah dan ibu dengan menyelamatkannya seperti itu?

Wow.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mandi sekarang!" Taemin berdesis, sedikit khawatir. "Cepat dan turun untuk sarapan!"

Jongin melihat Taemin yang berjalan keluar kamarnya, menurini tangga. Lelaki berkulit tan itu menghela napas dan memasuki kamar mandi. Jongin menghidupkan _shower_ dan memandang lama tetes-tetes air yang jatuh. Dia memutar kepalanya untuk menghadap cermin. Matanya menjelajahi refleksi wajahnya. Hidung... bibir... wajah... tubuh...

Kenapa dia tidak bisa lebih seperti Taemin?

Hidung mancung Taemin... wajah kecil... kulit pucat... _V-line_...

Mereka hanya memiliki bibir yang sama. Tapi bibir Taemin lebih cantik. Bibirnya tebal, tapi terbentuk dengan sempurna. Merah mawar terang.

Sedangkan Jongin?

Ugh.

Jongin menghela napas dan mematikan _shower_. Dia mengeringkan tubuhnya dan berpakaian dengan kesal.

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim telah menyelesaikan makan mereka. Hanya Taemin yang belum menyentuh sarapannya. Kembaran yang lebih tua menunggu Jongin dengan sabar. Setidaknya mereka bisa makan di saat yang sama sehingga orangtua mereka tidak akan memarahi Jongin karena lambat lagi.

"Jongin! Cepat kemari dan makan! Taemin telah menunggumu!" Nyonya Kim memarahi Jongin.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangan pada Taemin.

Menjadi pahlawannya seperti biasa, huh?

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di seberang saudaranya dan mulai makan sarapannya.

"Aku menjadi stres karenamu, Jongin. Kenapa kau tidak bisa lebih seperti Taemin? Bangunlah lebih awal! Apa yang kau lakukan malam tadi? Bermain _game_?"

Jongin tidak menjawab. Dia dengan mudah mengunyah _pancake_ nya lambat-lambat.

Tidak, dia tidak bermain _game_. Dia hanya menghabiskan malamnya menulis semua isi hatinya di blognya.

Tentang bagaimana dia benci dibandingkan dengan kakak kembarnya.

Jongin makan dalam keheningan, mendengarkan omelan ibunya.

Taemin menghela napas. Orangtuanya selalu memarahi Jongin untuk apapun yang dia lakukan.

" _Mom_ , bisakah kau ambilkan aku madu?" Taemin meminta dengan manis, mencoba membagi perhatian ibunya jadi dia bisa berhenti memarahi Jongin.

"Jongin- _ah_ , ambil itu." Nyonya Kim memerintah. "Madunya di sampingmu. Jangan hanya menuang madu untukmu seorang. Saudaramu belum menyentuh _pancake_ nya sama sekali karena dia menunggumu."

Oops.

Taemin baru saja membuat ibunya mengomel lebih lagi.

Jongin merasa tenggorokannya menjadi kering.

 _Damn you_ , Taemin.

Selamat, kau sekali lagi menjadi anak sempurna ayah dan ibu.

Taemin dan Jongin berjalan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

" _Bye_ , Jongin- _ah_!" Taemin melambaikan tangannya dengan bahagia.

Jongin tidak menjawab. Dia hanya berjalan lurus menuju ruang kelasnya, meninggalkan Taemin berdiri sendirian.

Senyum Taemin menghilang saat dia melihat saudaranya berjalan menjauh.

Jongin telah memberi jarak dirinya untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Yang lebih muda bahkan tidak menjawab percakapan pendek Taemin.

Apakah masih dikarenakan oleh Zico _hyung_?

Oh, ayolah. Itu bukan kesalahan Taemin jika Zico jatuh cinta dan tergila-gila padanya, ya kan?

Dia tidak tahu bahwa Jongin juga menyukai lelaki itu selama ini.

Jongin sangat tertutup dan dia tidak pernah memberitahu seorangpun tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Jika saja Taemin tahu, dia tidak akan menerima pernyataan cinta Zico.

Ada banyak lelaki keren yang berbaris untuknya ngomong-ngomong.

" _That's a cold treatment_." Key, sahabat Taemin sejak sekolah menengah pertama, berkomentar. "Apakah dia masih marah denganmu?"

"Mungkin." Taemin menghela napas.

"Oh, ayolah. Itu bahkan bukan kesalahanmu. Jika Jongin menyukai Sunbae itu, dia harus memberitahu seseorang... yah... memberitahumu, setidaknya!" Key mengusak kepalanya. "Saudaramu sangat kekanakan. Dia harus menghentikannya."

Taemin tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menghela napas dan sedikit cemberut.

Jongin duduk di samping sahabatnya, Kyungsoo.

 _Well_ , sebenarnya bukan sahabat yang begitu sangat dekat.

Kyungsoo pendiam; sangat pendiam hingga orang-orang menganggapnya seseorang yang aneh dan menghindar berteman dengan dirinya.

Itulah mengapa Jongin memilih untuk berteman dengan Kyungsoo.

Karena dia tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk menjadi teman seseorang.

Semua orang tidak sendiri.

Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya yang tertinggal.

Keduanya duduk dalam keheningan sempurna –keduanya tidak berbicara satu sama lain sama sekali.

Kyungsoo menetapkan matanya dengan beberapa buku sedangkan Jongin... dia hanya menyamankan kepalanya di antara lengannya yang terlipat, berpura-pura tidur.

"Oh Tuhan, Taemin baru saja menerima permintaan instagramku dan mengikutiku balik!"

Jongin dapat mendengar salah seorang teman sekelasnya, Naeun, menjerit kesenangan.

"Benarkah? Aww, lihat Naeun! Dia merona!"

"Apakah kau sesenang itu, Naeun- _ah_?" Anak perempuan yang lain tertawa.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa mendapat _follback_ -nya? Aku pikir dia tidak akan mengikuti balik orang lain!"

"Aku berada di kelas bahasa Inggris yang sama dengannya kemarin!" Naeun berkata dengan samar-samar. "Aku pikir dia tidak akan mempedulikan aku, tapi dia melakukannya! Aww~"

"Aku sangat cemburu!" Anak gadis lainnya menggeram.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengetahui tentang dirinya?"

Jongin memutuskan untuk berhenti mendengar kata-kata mereka. Hatinya terluka.

Kenapa selalu Taemin?

Semua orang menyukai Taemin.

Bukankah Taemin adalah kembaran Jongin?

Oh, benar. Jongin adalah kembaran yang jelek.

Jongin menghela napas berat sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dia merasa matanya memanas dan air matanya terancam untuk jatuh. Dia berjalan ke ruang di toilet dan menutup pintu. Air mata perlahan membasahi pipinya. Dia tidak dapat menahan tapi membiarkan suara tangisannya keluar.

Jongin pikir dia akan terbiasa dengan hal ini.

Dia pikir dia akan terbebas dari berada di bawah bayangan Taemin.

Tapi itu semua salah.

Jongin masih tetap terluka setiap kali dia dibandingkan dengan kakak kembarnya.

Dia selalu kalah, selalu menjadi seseorang yang menerima ejekan.

Selamanya, dia akan menjadi bayangan Taemin.

Jongin membiarkan sesenggukan terakhir keluar sebelum dia mengeringkan matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Oh sial, setelah ini, matanya pasti akan membengkak dan memerah. Kemudian dia akan melewatkan kelas pertama.

Bagus. Sangat bagus.

Bel berbunyi, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia tidak bisa kembali ke kelas terlihat seperti ini.

Setelah beberapa saat, Jongin akhirnya yakin bahwa tidak ada suara sama sekali di sekitar toilet. Dia kemudian berjalan keluar memeriksa dirinya di depan cermin. Tuhan, dia terlihat mengenaskan. Jongin menghela napas sambil menghidupkan air dan memercikkan cairan dingin tersebut ke wajahnya. Berharap itu bisa mengurangi matanya yang sembab.

Dan tiba-tiba, Jongin merasa tubuhnya melemas. Kakinya menjadi lemas dan dia jatuh ke lantai.

Itu terjadi lagi.

Akhir-akhir ini Jongin merasa lelah dengan mudah, dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya menjadi lemas.

Jongin mencoba menarik napasnya ketika dia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri di telinganya. Dia menutup mata, mencoba untuk meredakan kepanikan tiba-tibanya.

 _ **Cklik.**_

"Oh Tuhan, apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Jongin melihat sekilas ke orang yang berdiri di depan toilet.

"Kau berkeringat dan basah! Tunggu!" Lelaki itu mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dan berjongkok, mengelap perlahan seluruh wajah Jongin. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah aku perlu membawamu ke ruang kesehatan?"

Jongin terpaku sejenak sebelum kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

Lelaki tinggi berambut _blonde_ itu meraih lengan Jongin dan menolongnya untuk berdiri. Dia kemudian menuntun Jongin ke ruang kesehatan dan membaringkan lelaki berkulit tan itu.

"Aku akan memanggil perawat, oke? Tetap di sini." Lelaki itu berkata ketika meninggalkan ruang.

Jongin memandang ke pintu yang tertutup.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

Seorang perempuan tinggi dengan rambut coklat diikat memasuki ruang itu. Dia memakai jas dokter dan mendekati Jongin. "Hei, bagian mana yang sakit?"

"B-bukan apa-apa..." Jongin menjawab grogi. "Aku... Aku h-hanya membutuhkan aspirin..."

Dokter muda dengan _nametag_ "Boa" kemudian menganggukan kepalanya sebelum berbalik ke rak-rak untuk mencari aspirin.

Jongin merasa detak jantungnya perlahan berubah menjadi normal. Dia menghela napas dan memandang sekilas pada sapu tangan itu.

Oh! Lelaki itu meninggalkan sapu tangannya!

Jongin mengambil sapu tangan tersebut, menyusurinya perlahan.

Sapu tangan itu cantik, dengan warna biru sederhana.

Penglihatan Jongin kemudian tiba-tiba tertuju pada nama sederhana yang terajut dengan cantik di bagian kanan sapu tangan itu.

Oh Sehun. Apakah itu namanya?

Jongin merasa pipinya memerah bersamaan ingatannya akan lelaki berambut _blonde_ yang sebelumnya menatapnya dengan khawatir. Hal itu mengirimkan getaran ke perut Jongin.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya seseorang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan cinta dan peduli kecuali Taemin dan sahabatnya Chanyeol.

"Haksaeng- _ah_?" Boa bertanya ketika menawarkan dua pil aspirin. "Ini obatmu. Minum dan istirahatlah."

Jongin mengangguk dan menelan pil tersebut. Dia kemudian berbaring di kasur sambil memainkan sapu tangan Sehun.

Jongin tak bisa menunggu lagi untuk menceritakan pada Chanyeol tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini.

To be continued...


	3. 2 - Flutter

Link story:

2 – Flutter

Jongin sedang menunggu di sebuah kafe dengan sepiring _cheesecake_ di hadapannya. Lelaki dengan rambut _blonde_ itu menatap sekilas jam tangannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol terlambat.

Jongin menghela napas berat dan meraih garpu untuk menusuk _cheesecake_ nya. Dia membuka bibirnya dan memasukkan _cheesecake_ itu ke mulutnya.

Hmmm...

Rasanya lumayan. _Cheesecake_ itu meleleh dalam sekejap. Teksturnya lembut ketika menyentuh lidah Jongin dan rasa manis dari keju berkualitas tinggi memenuhi indra pengecap Jongin.

"Hmmm... ini sangat lezat." Jongin menghela napas bersamaan dengan dia menusuk cheesecake itu dengan garpunya. "Tidak terlalu keras... lembut. _Japanese cheesecake_. Hmm... aku pikir aku bisa membuat yang satu ini."

Jongin terlalu tergelam dalam dunia kecilnya sendiri sampai seseorang tiba-tiba menyelip di sofa di hadapannya.

Jongin menengadah dan menemukan Park Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

" _Hey_ , kau sangat lambat!"

Chanyeol terkekeh ketika dia melihat bibir cemberut di wajah jongin. "Maaf, maaf. Aku memiliki suatu hal yang penting untuk didiskusikan dengan temanku, Minah. Kau ingat? Seseorang yang membuka toko _bubble tea_ di samping rumahku."

" _Oh, yeah_. Aku ingat." Jongin menyatukan kedua tangannya. "Aku belum pernah mengunjungi tempat itu sebelumnya! Kau berjanji padaku bahwa kau akan membawaku ke sana! Aku telah menunggu!"

"Oh yeah... kau benar." Chanyeol membiarkan kikikannya terdengar. "Aku akan membawamu lain kali. Minggu depan. Bagaimana?"

"Setuju!" Jongin menampilkan sejenak senyuman manisnya.

"Jadi... Ada apa ini?" Chanyeol mengambil garpu Jongin dan mencuri beberapa potong cheesecake. "Hmm... rasanya enak."

"Akan lebih bagus jika mereka memanggang kuenya sedikit lebih lama." Jongin menghela napas. "Rasanya enak. Sangat enak. Tapi jika mereka memanggangnya bahkan jika hanya 2 menit lebih lama, rasanya akan jadi luar biasa."

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menempatkan siku kirinya di bangku, memandang wajah Jongin dengan cinta. "Kau selalu menjadi sesemangat ini kapanpun kau membahas tentang kue."

Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Karena aku suka kue. Dan aku pikir aku bisa membahasnya untuk waktu yang lama."

"Bagaimana dengan berhenti membesar-besarkan hal tersebut dan buatkan satu untuk diriku sesegera mungkin?" Chanyeol menaikkan alis matanya main-main. "Tiramisu yang terakhir kali kau buatkan untukku sangatlah lezat dan berat badanku naik sekilo setelah aku memakan seluruh kue itu."

"Ah, kau menghabiskan semuanya?" Jongin terdengar terkejut sebelum tawa kecilnya pecah. "Aku sangat senang kau menyukainya!"

Chanyeol tersenyum saat dia melihat pemandangan keseluruhan wajah tersenyum Jongin.

Anak itu sangatlah indah ketika dia tersenyum seperti itu.

Semuanya bebas, semuanya bahagia.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa bahwa aku ingin menceritakan padamu sesuatu!" Jongin berseru. Dia terlihat bersemangat.

"Hmmm? Apa itu?" Chanyeol menegakkan duduknya, menyiapkan dirinya untuk mendengar apa yang akan jongin katakan.

"Kau tahu, hari ini aku bertemu seorang lelaki..."

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Seorang lelaki?

"Ahh, apa yang harus aku katakan..." Jongin merengek, pipinya memanas sepenuhnya. Tangannya menyentuh pipinya yang memerah dengan malu-malu. "Dia seseorang yang atraktif. Tinggi, tampan dengan tubuh yang kurus..."

Chanyeol menjadi tak nyaman ketika Jongin mulai menggambarkan kesempurnaan lelaki itu satu demi satu.

"...dia sangat gentle, perhatian dan..." Jongin menghela napas. "...sempurna."

"Woah, aku penasaran siapakah lelaki menakjubkan itu?" Chanyeol memalsukan suara tertariknya. Dia membiarkan senyum bodohnya terlihat. "Apakah dia berada di tingkat yang sama denganmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu..." Jongin menghela napas. Wajahnya berubah sedih. Dia hanya mengetahui sedikit siswa di tingkatannya karena dia bukan seorang _sosial butterfly_ yang mendapat teman baru mereka dengan mudah hanya dalam satu jam.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya dan dia dengan gugup membiarkan kekehan kecilnya terdengar lagi. "Well... lelaki itu mestilah menakjubkan. Hmm... Jongin-ah, kue apa yang menurutmu paling enak di sini? Aku lapar~"

Jongin memberikan senyuman manis sambil meraih menu dan menunjuk oreo millecrepes. "Bagaimana dengan ini? Ini sangat lezat. It tastes like heaven!"

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengusak kepala Jongin. "Kalau begitu, ayo pesan."

Setelahnya, keduanya hanya bercerita dan bercerita.

Jongin adalah seseorang yang sepenuhnya berbeda di hadapan Chanyeol. Dia dapat mengatakan semua kata-katanya, dia mengekspresikan banyak hal, dan dia terbuka.

Tapi hanya di hadapan Chanyeol.

Dan itulah yang membuat Chanyeol merasa spesial.

Chanyeol tahu bahwa cintanya hanyalah cinta tak terbalas. Dan suatu hari, dia akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Jongin.

Suatu hari.

Chanyeol berharap hari itu tidak akan pernah datang.

"Para junior itu di sini?" Sehun bertanya ketika mereganggan tubuhnya.

"Ya, mereka sekarang di studio tari dan Hyukjae _hyung_ akan menjadi juri untuk seleksi anggota tim baru grup tari kita."

Sehun mengangguk ketika dia dan temannya, Yixing berjalan menuju studio mereka.

Ada sekitar 20 siswa baru berdiri di sana, berbaris. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat tegang dan gugup, beberapa lainnya terlihat bebas dan ceria.

"Nomor 1, silahkan." Hyukjae memanggil sambil melihat para junior itu. Mata tajamnya mempelajari wajah para junior satu demi satu. Siapa yang akan menjadi anggota baru tim tarinya? Hyukjae penasaran.

Yang pertama adalah seorang lelaki dengan wajah seperti boneka. Namanya Minwoo.

Sehun hanya memandangnya dengan wajah bosan.

"Anak itu imut." Yixing berkomentar samar-samar sambil menunjukkan wajah tertariknya. " _Hey_ , Sehun- _ah_! Lihat, dia sangat menakjubkan!"

Sehun hanya memberikan anggukan sekilas ketika memandangi wajah juniornya lagi.

Ada seorang lelaki dengan topi longgar kebesaran, rambut berwarna merah... terlihat cukup _swag_ tapi tidak menjanjikan kemampuan yang baik dalam tari.

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke wajah-wajah yang lain dan ketika itu dia merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Ada wajah familiar dari seorang lelaki dengan rambut almond panjang yang terikat di belakang kepalanya.

Sangat cantik.

"Nomor 2, silahkan." Hyukjae memanggil. Mata Sehun tidak dapat teralih dari lelaki berambut almond itu sampai yang lain menuju ke hadapan Hyukjae.

" _Annyeonghaseyeo_ , namaku adalah Kim Taemin. Senang bertemu dengan anda." Lelaki berambut almond itu membungkukkan dirinya.

Hyukjae mengangguk dan memberi kesempatan pada lelaki itu untuk memulai penampilannya.

Dan ketika lelaki berambut almond –Taemin, menari...

Sehun terhipnotis. Dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bagaimana Taemin menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan lemah gemulai dan indah. Gerakannya bersih, tajam dan lembut. Damn, Sehun bahkan tidak bisa menari dengan secantik itu!

"Wow, lelaki itu pasti akan direkrut." Yixing berkomentar. "Lihatlah. Dia adalah kesempurnaan."

Sehun hanya berkata tanpa berkata-kata. Hyukjae hyung pasti gila jika dia tidak memilih lelaki berambut almond itu!

Setelah beberapa menit yang menakjubkan, lelaki itu menghentikan tariannya, memberikan bungkukan sekilas pada Hyukjae dan meninggalkan studia bersama kandidat pertama, Minwoo. Dia meninggalkan sehun yang memperhatikan di dunianya sendiri.

" _Darn_..." Lelaki berambut blonde itu memaki.

" _He's fucking pretty_!"

Kai menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil menghidupkan sebuah pengeras suara kecil di atas kursinya.

 _Click._

Sedetik kemudian, lagu Joey Yung, "See Me Fly" terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

Jongin secara perlahan menghembuskan napasnya kemudian dia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan begitu anggun di sekitar ruangan itu. Gerakannya lembut, indah dan elegan. Jongin menutup matanya, dia merasakan musik yang mengambil alih dirinya. Tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya. Dia dikuasai oleh musik.

Jongin menari, menari dan menari sampai dia lelah.

"Taemin-ah! Jongin-ah! Ayo makan!"

Jongin memandang sekilas ke pintu. Ibunya memanggilnya untuk makan malam. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya dari lantai dan merapikan dirinya di depan cermin. Jongin menuruni tangga untuk melihat Taemin, ibunya, dan ayahnya rapi di meja makan. Dia mendekati mereka dan menarik satu kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"Oke, ayo makan." Nyonya Kim tersenyum dan membiarkan keluarga kecilnya untuk makan.

"Bagaimana harimu, Taemin- _ah_?" Nyonya Kim bertanya pada anak tertuanya.

Jongin melirik pada Taemin sekilas.

 _Well_ , Taemin selalu memiliki kisah untuk diceritakan. Tidak seperti dirinya yang hanya menghabiskan waktu duduk di sebelah si pendiam Kyungsoo dan mendengarkan omongan tak penting dosennya. Tidak mengejutkan orangtuanya tidak pernah bertanya padanya tentang apa yang terjadi di kehidupannya.

Seperti Jongin peduli saja.

"Aku mengikuti seleksi tari hari ini! Jika aku beruntung, aku akan direkrut ke tim tari! Aku sangat senang, mom! Tim tari sekolah kami adalah tim tari terbaik di Seoul!" Taemin bercerita dengan bahagia.

"Kau akan direkrut!" Nyonya Kim menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada yang sayangku tidak bisa lakukan."

Jongin diam-diam mengejek.

Tidak ada yang dia tidak bisa lakukan, _huh_?

"Hanya, jangan biarkan aktivitas tari itu mengganggu nilaimu, oke?"

"Tidak akan. Dia selalu mendapat nilai bagus. Benar, Taemin?" Tuan Kim berkata ketika memakan nasinya.

Taemin mengangguk dengan senyuman cerahnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Jongin?"

Jongin terkejut ketika dia tiba-tiba saja dipertanyakan.

"Aku... seperti biasa..." Jongin bergumam dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke makanannya.

"Aku hanya berharap di kuliah ini kau tidak mendapat nilai jelek lagi. Oke? Tahun lalu di sekolah menengah atas, kau sangat mempermalukan kami." Tuan Kim berkata ketika memakan ayamnya.

Taemin melirik Jongin.

Jongin tiba-tiba kehilangan nafsu makannya, tapi tetap dia paksa semua makanan itu tertelan ke tenggorokannya. Dia tidak ingin dimarahi karena tidak menghabiskan makanannya.

Setelah selesai dengan makanannya, Jongin berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai dan menghela napas berat.

Kuliah...

Rumah...

Dia tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan ruang.

Jongin menutup matanya dan merasakan ribuan jarum di dadanya, menusuk tanpa belas kasih.

.

 _Kenapa kau terlahir sebagai Kim Jongin?_

 _Kenapa kau tidak menghilang saja?_

 _Dunia akan lebih baik hanya dengan Kim Taemin saja._

 _Mereka tidak membutuhkan Kim Jongin sama sekali._

.

Jongin menyembunyikan wajahnya di bawah kedua lengannya.

.

 _Aku minta maaf karena ada di dunia ini..._

.

To be continued...

T/N:

Please bear with me :) aku lagi ngerjain fic Amore, transfic The Ugly Twin ini, dan satu transfic lagi yang masih aku rahasiain (castnya Chanbaek lohh ehehe aku akan buat ini kejutan). Selain itu aku juga disibukkan dengan kerjaanku sebagai editor (cieee, cuma magang/? sih) di monlit. web. id, dan fic Homme yang ada di wattpadku.

Buat yang suka Chanbaek, visit fic Amore aku yaa.. di akun ini juga kok. Genrenya fantasy romance karena aku masukin ABO werewolf, vampire, hybrid, dan human dan aku tambahin genre angst juga.

Untuk transfic satu lagi masih aku rahasiain, rencana akan aku posting setelah transfic The Ugly Twin selesai, dan itu masih lama karena The Ugly Twin sendiri punya lebih dari 50 chap.

Terus buat kalian yang suka sastra dan suka baca-baca random thing just like cerpen, cerbung, artikel, essay, dsb, bisa kunjungi website kami yaaa gampang kok, alamatnya cuma monlit dot web dot id ehehehe..

Untuk fic Homme sendiri itu adalah fic tahun kemarin yang kembali aku sambung. Genrenya romance, mystery, horror psycologhy, tragedy, dan friendship. Castnya itu adalah Kim Yoojung, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Krystal. Romance-nya sendiri gak terlalu menonjol karena aku mau leih fokus ke konflik tragedy-nya. Ceritanya silahkan liat sendiri di wattpad aku ( DieJungs88) karena aku gak mau spoiler ehehehe


End file.
